Gilpetperdon
' Gilpetperdon' (Runner) is one of the oldest beings in the universe who, like all other Elders, is the sole survivor of one of the intelligent races that evolved in one of the first galaxies to form after the Big Bang. Although his race became extinct and his native galaxy died, Gilpetperdon lived on and became virtually immortal. Apparently, Gilpetperdon found the key to immortality through an obsession for total freedom. Powers Power Primordial: Gilpetperdon's body has been imbued with a portion of the Power Primordial, which is residual energy left over from the Big Bang that created the current universe. This energy manifests itself as cosmic energy that Gilpetperdon has spent countless eons channeling for certain purposes, such as granting himself superhuman attributes at various levels. Gilpetperdon has essentially trained himself over billions of years to channel this energy to grant himself the powers he wants and at whatever level he wants them. This makes the Power Primordial similar to the cosmic energy utilized by the Eternals, only to a much greater degree. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Gilpetperdon has channeled a portion of the Power Primordial to grant him superhuman strength. He is sufficiently strong enough to physically overpower beings, such as the Silver Surfer, in battle. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Gilpetperdon's body is composed of a flexible metallic alloy that renders him practically invulnerable to conventional physical injury. He can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to extreme heat and pressures, powerful impact forces, and can survive indefinitely within the depths of space without being injured. His body is also specifically designed to withstand the rigors of damage that moving at such extreme velocities can cause to the tissue of most other beings. *''Superhuman Speed:'' As his code name implies, Gilpetperdon has devoted much of the Power Primordial to build up his speed. He can run, move, and think at incredible speeds. The upper limit of his speed is not known and, while within the atmosphere of a planet that supports life or can support life, Gilpetperdon restrains himself to speeds well below his maximum. However, he has been known to run tens of thousands of miles per hour while on a planet with ease. It is believed that, while in possession of the Space Gem, Gilpetperdon's speed was increased and occasionally allowed him to teleport. *''Superhuman Agility:'' He has channeled the Power Primordial to enhance his agility, balance, and bodily coordination to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' His reflexes have been enhanced even further, enabling him to react almost instantaneously. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Gilpetperdon has devoted a great deal of the Power Primordial to increase the efficiency of his musculature, which is infinitely superior to the musculature of a human being. His muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. *''Flight:'' Gilpetperdon is also capable of propelling himself through the air or outer space under his own power. Although he is technically flying while doing this, he actually appears as though he is running. He is capable of flying at speeds many times greater than the speed of light, which is roughly 186,000 miles per second. He is arguably the fastest being in the universe. *''Energy Blasts:'' Gilpetperdon has also channeled the Power Primordial for the purposes of firing powerful blasts of concussive force from his hands. It is not known if he can use these energy blasts for other purposes, such as generating heat, light, or rearranging matter on a molecular level. These blasts have proven powerful enough to harm the Silver Surfer in the past. *''Pleasure Stimulation:'' Gilpetperdon has demonstrated a psychic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers in the brains of beings around him, essentially causing them to feel good or at ease. The exact nature and full extent of this power are not known, nor is it known if he can consciously control this ability. *''Immortality:'' While many beings have claimed to be immortal, Gilpetperdon is one of the few beings that is truly immortal. As a result of the Elders being banned from entering Death's realm, he is incapable of dying. While it is possible for him to be injured or knocked unconscious, his body can heal himself from any injury, no matter how severe or now long it might take. Even without Death's banishment, the Power Primordial has made Gilpetperdon completely immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. He also requires no food, water, or air as the Power Primordial energies are all that is necessary to sustain him. Abilities Formidable Combatant: Although he does not particularly enjoy combat, he has proven himself to be a formidable combatant. However, his sheer speeds at which he propels himself at can simply make him too fast for most other beings to even attack him. Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Males Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Immortality Category:Pleasure Inducement